


I Do Love U

by ftchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Jooheon, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk and Jooheon are roommates, Temporarily Unrequited Love, kind of, minhyuk is lowkey whipped, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: Jooheon loves Minhyuk-- no, he's in love with Minhyuk. But is Minhyuk in love with him?





	I Do Love U

Lee Minhyuk. The person who Jooheon’s life revolves around.

 

Everyone can see the raw love the male has for his elder friend, well, unfortunately not Minhyuk himself. It was sad, really, how long Jooheon has been pining after Minhyuk who was oblivious to it all. Who had numerous flings without knowing _anything_ about Jooheon’s feelings for him.

 

Jooheon jumped at the opportunity to live with his hyung who offered the younger a room in his spacious apartment when he started going to college.

 

Jooheon was grateful because one, he was really hoping to share a dorm or apartment with one of his friends because well, he was a timid freshman just starting college and two, Minhyuk let him go months without paying the other half of the rent so he can get his shit together.

 

Another reason why Jooheon fell for the elder. His genorosity.

 

It all really started in freshman year, yes, the year he moved in with Minhyuk who was a sophomore at the time.

 

Of course, when he first met Minhyuk and throughout their whole years of friendship, he thought Minhyuk was _attractive._

 

But so had a lot of other people, and sadly Jooheon was at the end of the Minhyuk train. He was the caboose.

 

When he had moved in with Minhyuk, it was nice. Really nice, actually. Both boys are all about skinship and cuddles, so both were fine with snuggling up against each other after a long day of classes and work.

 

But as time went on, Minhyuk got comfortable with Jooheon being there and started to have his little ‘flings’ over, flings because Minhyuk could ‘never find the right one’, he had told Jooheon once.

 

The first few times Jooheon just endured it-- plugged in his earbuds to his phone, blasting his music and hoping that it would block out all the unwanted noises coming from the room next to him.

 

But now that Jooheon is now in his sophomore year and gained more access to studios to write songs and rap in, which, by the way, is what he loves to do, he has made sure that whenever Minhyuk plans to have someone over, he tells him beforehand so that Jooheon can lock himself in one of the studios down on campus or crash on one of his friends couches.

 

Which is what happened today and Jooheon is currently working on polishing one of his newest songs.

 

No one ever sings them or looks them over because he’s always been so shy about someone else reading his thoughts, his songs are mostly based on shit he’s going through or has been through. Someone else reading it is like someone reading his diary.

 

A frustrated sigh escapes his lips. He’s rewritten this line over and over again. Glancing at the clock, he sighs once more. It’s five am, he’s been here for six hours. He still doesn't think it's a good idea to go back home because sometimes, there's another round in the morning, which Jooheon has unfortunately had to wake up to multiple times before. He's not going to make that mistake again.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t have classes the whole day, so he can sleep for a majority of it. He closes up the studio, shooting a quick text to his friend, Kihyun, alerting him that he’s in need of sleep and can’t go home.

 

Kihyun, an early bird, replies a quick ‘yes, just be quiet coming in, Changkyun is sick and needs tons of rest.’

 

A smile slips onto Jooheon’s lips. His best friend, Changkyun, was in such good hands it made him so happy.

 

But he also envied Changkyun of having someone to trust-- someone to lean on that wasn’t your best friend. Someone that you have intimate times with. Someone who truly loves you, in a different way than best friends do.

 

Something he wanted with Minhyuk. But this is reality and let’s face it, it will never happen.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy with whatever love and affection he gets from Minhyuk, but it’s not the same as if Minhyuk was _in_ love with him.

 

Unrequited love is really the worst thing, huh? Yes. Yes, it is. Jooheon hates himself for continuing his love for Minhyuk that will never be returned. He’s a lovesick puppy.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

“Jooheonie~! Come here, I bought take-out!” Minhyuk’s voice is heard from where Jooheon’s snuggled up in his blankets. It’s actually where he has been ever since he got home from his last class of the day because he’s felt like shit.

 

He doesn’t have the willpower to move, nor speak, so it must send red flags to Minhyuk who knocks on the door before coming into Jooheon’s room.

 

“Heonie? You alright?” Minhyuk questions, sitting on the edge of the bed, closest to Jooheon.

 

“No. I feel terrible,” Jooheon replies, voice muffled by the pillow his face is buried into.

 

“What hurts, bub?”

 

Jooheon won’t ever admit it out loud but he absolutely loves it when Minhyuk babies him-- he does it occasionally, especially when Jooheon’s sick.

 

Jooheon mumbles his response. “I can’t hear you, honey bee. C’mere, sit up and talk to hyung.”

 

Minhyuk peels some of the blankets away from Jooheon, who shivers when his hot skin is exposed to the heat. “M’ cold.”

 

Minhyuk helps Jooheon sit up against the headboard, then raises a hand to feel his skin which he notices is hot to the touch.

 

“Ah, no wonder why. You’re burning up honey bee,” Minhyuk frowns, running a hand through Jooheon’s hair.

 

“I’m going to get you some medication to lower your fever and make you some soup, okay?” When Jooheon nods, Minhyuk leaves the room to retrieve those things.

 

Jooheon thinks he accidentally fell asleep because the next thing he knows, Minhyuk’s rubbing circles on his arm.

 

“I want you to eat some soup before you take the meds, okay honey bee?”

 

Jooheon hums and lets Minhyuk spoon feed him the soup.

 

Minutes later, Jooheon finishes the small bowl and Minhyuk hands him a pill and a glass of water.

 

“I’m going to go call someone, okay? I’ll be right back bubs.”

 

Minhyuk’s gone for a few minutes, and in those few minutes, Jooheon manages to snuggle back into the blankets, hiding his face, yet making sure there’s space to breathe.

 

It’s obvious when Minhyuk comes back because Jooheon hears giggles, although they’re light and airy, probably because he thinks Jooheon’s asleep again and doesn’t want to wake him up.

 

Jooheon feels the other side of his bed dip, and suddenly he can feel arms circling around his waist and a chest pressing against his back.

 

A small, content sigh leaves Jooheon’s lips. Moments like these really make him question if he’ll be able to survive it. This painful unrequited love.

 

 

\----

 

 

Oh God is Jooheon a chicken.

 

He was _so_ close to spilling out his feelings to his hyung. He was so confident and sure about it after his conversation with Kihyun.

 

But he couldn’t. He choked. It was awful and embarrassing, to say the least.

 

It’s still so fresh in his memory and he just wants to cry.

 

_He got Minhyuk to sit face to face with him in the living room. God, were his hands clammy, he’s sure he was sweating a little too._

 

_“What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Heonie?”_

 

_He remembers why he’s doing this-- he was jealous. He wanted to make Minhyuk his and be Minhyuk’s._

 

_He didn’t want that Hoseok guy stealing his hyung._

 

_Jooheon grips the edges of his long sweater, worrying his lip between his teeth. He looks up from his lap, into Minhyuk’s eyes for a few seconds before immediately tearing their gazes apart._

 

_“I.. I love-”_

 

_Minhyuk seemed to be interested as he moved closer to Jooheon with curious eyes as if he’s in the movie theatre watching a movie that contains so much suspense when in reality, it’s just Jooheon trying to confess to him._

 

_“Yo-yogurt.”_

  
_  
_ Minhyuk sits back, visibly disappointed, probably thinking it was going to be something big that Jooheon was confessing. “Oh. Well, we can go get some.”

 

Jooheon wants to run. Run far away from their apartment complex. So, he does, but it’s not as far as he hopes as he shows up in the front of Changkyun and Kihyun’s apartment, drenched in water due to the pouring rain.

 

He knocks several times because, Jesus, he’s cold and needs warmth and assuring asap.

 

Changkyun’s the one who opens the door, eyebrows furrowed. “Hyung?”

 

Jooheon’s pulled into the warm apartment. “I made a mistake. Or, well, I almost made a mistake.”  


“What’d you do?” Changkyun questions, as he grabs Jooheon a towel from the closet in the hallway, and they sit on the couch.

 

“I almost confessed to hyung.”

 

Changkyun stares at Jooheon for a long while. “ _Almost?_ Why didn’t you?”

 

“I choked Kyun, I fucking _choked_ and said ‘I love yogurt’ instead of ‘I love you.’”

 

A laugh, no, a full-on _witch cackle_ escapes Changkyun’s lips as he throws his head back. “Y-yogurt. Well, at least he knows what to buy the next time he goes to the grocery store.”

 

Jooheon hits the younger with a small scowl on his face, “Shut up. I know it’s stupid.”

 

“Oh God, Hyungwon hyung would have a field day with this information,” Changkyun giggles, while Jooheon sits back against the couch, arms folded and lips in a pout.

 

Changkyun stops laughing, albeit slowly, giving Jooheon a smile. “I bet it’s fine hyung.. but if you’d like you can hide out here.”

 

“Can I? I don’t think I’ll be able to face hyung for awhile.”

 

 

\----

 

 

He still doesn’t think he’ll be able to face Minhyuk, but two days later, he’s forced to. By his oh so lovely Kihyun hyung.

 

“You have to do it sooner or later. Jooheon, if anything, Minhyuk won’t just _turn you down._ He’ll take things into consideration, you should know that-- you know him the best, hell you _live_ with him. Just.. take a couple of breaths, okay?”

 

Jooheon avoids eye contact with Kihyun who’s sitting in the driver’s seat. They’re parked in front of Jooheon’s apartment complex.

 

“I _can’t_ . You don’t understand. It’ll ruin everything. I was stupid to think I should’ve tried in the first place.”

 

A hand is placed on Jooheon’s shoulder. “Heonie-ah. You’ll be fine. Minhyuk wouldn’t _say_ or _do_ anything that would potentially hurt you, on purpose, okay?”

 

A deep sigh leaves Jooheon. He glances at Kihyun, then nods. “Okay. Okay. I’ll… I’ll go. Wish me luck.”

  
  
Jooheon gets out of the car as slowly as possible which leads Kihyun to lean over the console and give him a little push, which makes him stumble out of the car.

 

He looks back at the car, mouth ajar. “Hyung!”

 

Kihyun shrugs. “You wouldn’t have gotten out if I didn’t do that.”

 

Before Jooheon can reply, Kihyun shuts the door, even though with a little bit of struggle, and drives off. His hyung is _so_ cruel.

 

Jooheon drags his feet against the floor, into the building. He gives the receptionist a small wave and nervous smile and continues toward the elevator.

 

He gets up to his floor a little sooner than he really wanted to. He so badly wanted to turn around and crash at Changkyun’s place again-- no, maybe not there, Kihyun wouldn’t let him stay another night without confessing to Minhyuk.

 

He gets in front of his and Minhyuk’s apartment and takes another deep breath. “Jooheon, you got this. It’s just hyung. He won’t.. he won’t judge you.”

 

Oh, who is he kidding? Minhyuk will probably kick him out of the apartment and he’ll have to find somewhere else to stay.

 

Alright, maybe Jooheon’s over exaggerating a little bit, but he’s one to do that. He always thinks of the worst case scenarios first.

 

Jooheon takes his keys out and unlocks the door, slowly opening it, just to be attacked by Minhyuk.

 

“Honey! You scared the crap out of me! You disappeared and I thought I did something wrong but I couldn’t think of anyth-”

 

“Hyung. I love you.”

 

  
It’s suffocating, really. Minhyuk’s death grip on him, but also his stare. Jooheon starts to freak out when Minhyuk begins to remove his arms from the younger.

 

“N-no I’m sorry, I didn’t..”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head, a smile on his face. “You’re so cute, honey bee. Here, give me your hand.”

 

Jooheon’s really freaking out now. Minhyuk’s probably going to reject him, although gently. Either way, Jooheon will probably want to crawl up in a ball and cry.

 

Jooheon does as told, lifting up his hand for Minhyuk to take. He leads them to their couch, but instead of Jooheon taking a spot beside Minhyuk, Minhyuk pulls Jooheon onto his lap.

 

He makes it so that Jooheon’s straddling his thighs comfortably. Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon, a smile still on his lips as he cups Jooheon’s cheeks with his hands.

 

The feeling makes Jooheon melt into the touch, which is probably noticeable if Minhyuk’s short giggle was anything to go by.

 

“Is.. is that what you were trying to tell me the other day? Not that you love yogurt?” Minhyuk questions, his voice soft as if he’s talking to a baby.

 

Jooheon nods. “Yeah. I ran because I got nervous.”

 

Minhyuk shakes his head, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. “You should never feel nervous about telling me things. I’m your hyung, okay? You can come to me for anything.”

 

Jooheon nods, his chin dropping down to his chest. _Minhyuk hasn’t said it back yet._

 

Suddenly, Jooheon feels Minhyuk’s soft hand lifting his chin up, making the two meet eyes. “I love you too, Jooheon. So fucking much. I know I must’ve not been the best at showing it but, I was scared I’d ruin us. I didn’t think you liked me too. I’m a little on the dense side..”

 

A laugh escapes Jooheon who knocks his forehead into Minhyuk’s, “Please, hyung, I know. You’re one of the most oblivious people I’ve met.”

 

Minhyuk gasps, “ _Honey bee,_ you did not just call me oblivious.” Instantaneously, Minhyuk’s on top of Jooheon, poking at his sides, which elicits a series of laughter from the younger.

 

“Ah ah! Hyung stop!” Jooheon laughs, squirming around in Minhyuk’s grasp. After a while, Jooheon gets control and sits on Minhyuk’s stomach, disabling his movement, both of them still laughing.

 

When their laughter dies down, they’re both just staring at each other. It would most definitely be weird if their current situation wasn’t taken into consideration.

 

“When you started to tell me that the other day, I was getting my hopes up.. I thought you would say you love me and save me from the embarrassment of confessing to you first without you liking me back. I didn’t think at all that you had feelings for me, Honey.”

 

“Then.. you should kiss me now. You know, so I believe you.”

 

“Ah, of course. Come here,” Minhyuk slips one hand behind Jooheon’s neck, his other one placed on his waist, and pulls Jooheon down, finally pressing their lips together.

 

Minhyuk’s lips are exactly how Jooheon would have imagined; they taste like artificial strawberries and are really soft thanks to his excessive use of chapstick and lip gloss.

 

Moments later, the two of them pull away. A big smile is on Minhyuk’s lips and Jooheon’s sure he’s wearing a matching one, he’s extremely happy.

 

Until something pops into his head. “Hyung, I thought that you liked Hoseok.”

 

“Wow, way to kill the mood,” Minhyuk jokes. Jooheon looks at him with a small pout.

 

Minhyuk puts his fingers at the corners of Jooheon’s mouth and turns them upwards, “No. I don’t like Hoseok hyung. He likes someone else and so. Do. I.” With each pause, Minhyuk places kisses on different parts of Jooheon’s face.

 

Another kiss is placed on Jooheon’s lips. “Be my boyfriend, honey bee.”

 

Jooheon nods frantically. “Yes. Okay. Also... promise me that you won’t have anyone over.. like _that_ anymore.”

 

Minhyuk hums, “I won’t honey bee, people who are allowed in our apartment are friends only. Pinky promise.” Minhyuk holds up his pinky, linking it with Jooheon’s.

 

Jooheon’s heart thumps even harder for the man when later, instead of both of them going to their respective rooms, Minhyuk follows him into his room, turns off the lights, and slips into bed beside Jooheon, arms wrapping around the younger.

 

Jooheon really can’t think of a moment where he’s been happier than he is right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhh hi!  
> this was the joohyuk part of my other work 'lovely', which was a changki fic!!  
> i hope you guys enjoyed it ~ joohyuk's rly one of the cutest ships )): comment and tell me what else to write!
> 
> also stream alligator (':


End file.
